The present invention relates to marine spear guns, and more particularly to compact spear guns which are readily portable.
Conventional spear guns are bulky and cumbersome, and their resistance to water flow slows down the skin-diver as he swims through the water. In addition, the substantial size and length of a conventional spear gun greatly hampers the skin diver and restricts his mobility, as well as making it difficult for the swimmer to traverse relatively narrow passageways.
It has previously been proposed to provide spear guns which are somewhat smaller and have a reduced length, as compared with conventional spear guns, but these have a number of disadvantages. More specifically, the length of the spear is reduced, and the arrangements for propulsion are more complex in view of the shorter distance through which the propelling elastics are applying force to the spear.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a spear gun which is more compact and easier for the user to carry and wear while swimming, but which still has the power and other advantages of a conventional spear gun during normal operation.